


Enough

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Rehab, Sherlock is bored, Siblings, and he's had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 33 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Sherlock sat by his bedroom window for three hours, watching people pass by.   
Several patients wandered past, closely observed by members of staff, and the groundskeeper nodded to him twice during his grass-cutting duties.

Sherlock himself let out a long sigh. He was bored. Bored of being a prisoner at Mycroft's will. Bored of everything.

He watched two patients, a man in his 40s and a younger woman, early 20s, walking slowly through the garden, their arms linked casually, supporting each other. They're relaxed postures and facial expressions showed that they were friends. Good friends, helping each other through the trauma and difficulties of rehab.

For a short moment, Sherlock was envious. He envied their smaller, lesser lives. How easily they connected to each other and how calm they both looked, even in the face of the pain of withdrawal and rehabilitation. 

He watched them until they disappeared from view, feeling unusually uncomfortable in his own skin. Sherlock turned his eyes back to the expanse of green outside his window and let his mind wander. What was outside those crumbling walls? He only had a vague recollection of actually being admitted to the facility, and he didn't recall anything about the area around it. 

Perhaps it was time to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!
> 
> Did y'all miss me??
> 
> Slayer ItaCon was AWESOMEBALLS and Florence (Italy) was stunning!  
> Not only did I get to MEET Spander in real life, but I also met a fellow Spander fan!
> 
> WOOHOO!!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully back to the daily updates (visitors permitting)


End file.
